bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 29
(The next day, the gup-ponies soar to Northwind Field, traveling and fighting enemies.) (Song: Northwind Field - In tune of Beatles' "Yellow Submarine") Gup-ponies In the land where we soar through It is us who are flying around This other beast we're told about In this land they call it So we soar up through this field Till we found the beast we meet And this place they call it The Northwind Field We all fly in Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field We all fly in Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field Many of our friends are all here Just the six of us flying like birds And us friends begin to play We all fly through Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field We all fly through Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field *Goby: "Full speed ahead, everyone, full spead ahead!" *Molly: "Full speed at four o clock!" *Gil: "Mayday! Mayday!" *Deema: "Fly, everyone, fly!" *Oona: "Fly!" *All gup-ponies: "Here we go!" All-gup-ponies As we all stick together Every one of us is all we need Sky of gray and winds are strong Here, in Northwind Field, woo, woo We all fly in Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field We all soar through Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field We all wing in Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field We take flight to Northwind Field Northwind Field, Northwind Field (Song ends) (The gup-ponies come to a certain area, when they heard a voice.) *Voice: "Halt! Why are you here?!" (Chilling air occurs.) *Voice: "Clear and bracing air...Crystalline, pure water...To stand guard over this beautiful and untainted land...That is why I am here." (A large blue creature appears.) *Suicune: "I am Suicune! The one who runs with the north wind! Intruders foul the air with their outside ills." Gleam! Gleam! *Suicune: "There is one solution for invaders; expulsion by force!" Gleam! Gleam! *Suicune: "Here I come!" (And the battle...) *Narrator #1: "Skip!" (Sigh. After the battle, the area blinks blue.) *Suicune: "Gwoooooooooh! I have lost..." *Gil: "You sure did." *Suicune: "...I admit it. You are strong." *Deema: "And maybe get a load of this." *Suicune: "This! The Sunset Wing! I see. You came seeking the mirage Pokemon...Step back. (The gup-ponies do so.) *Suicune: "Kyuuuuuuuuuhn!" *Narrator #1: "Oh my God! Look!" *Narrator #2: "The north wind is swirling around the Sunset Wing!" *Narrator #1: "Oh, look! Look! The Sunset Wing...It's transforming into the Rainbow Wing!" (The Sunset Wing turns into the Rainbow Wing, flashing colors.) *Narrator #2: "Wow! This wing is beautiful beyond description!" *Oona: "I agree." *Narrator #1: "It also glitters in the seven colors of the rainbow!" *Nonny: "Cool." *Deema: "I gotta say, it looks amazing." *Suicune: "This Rainbow Wing...It is the key to meeting the mirage Pokemon. Take this wing...Take it to the mountain so high that its peak is obscured by clouds." *Goby: "A huge mountain?" *Suicune: "Yes...Take it to Mt Faraway! The mirage Pokemon is at its peak!" *Gil: "Awesome." *Narrator #1: "Yeah! Mt Faraway!" (The gup-ponies fly off home to rest.) *BGMD:RRT Day 30